


Give me your everything

by eatjin (SmokeyFay)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kind of angsty?, M/M, actually whatever i say it'll be spoiler, but there are some minor trigger warnings there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyFay/pseuds/eatjin
Summary: When you're not your favourite person's favourite person it feels like you constantly swallowing sand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are some things that might considered triggerd to some people but there is nothing too explicit so yeah if you see you can't handle it don't read it ^_^ 
> 
> anyway i hope you'll enjoy it

Sehun was a natural affectionate person with the people he liked. He also had a natural need for affection, he wanted to be his favourite person's favourite. It's only normal right? So when he realised he's not he couldn't help but being sad, sometimes he even ended up hating this person or both of them.  

Hate. Hate would be a harsh word in Sehun's dictionary, it wasn't hate, he just... disliked them. If he wasn't his favourite person's favourite then there was no reason for this person to be his favourite anymore, or even just a friend sometimes. That's being said, it was only a natural chain that he would like his favourite person's attention being directed to him. All of it if necessary, which it was not always possible but in Sehun's mind it was uncalled for, if someone was his favourite he would have Sehun's attention 24/7, so he expected at least this much.  

Once Luhan was his favourite, Sehun would give him all his attention, every bit of it, he'd always talk to Luhan, always keep him company, he'd laugh at everything close to funny that Luhan said. Look only at him. But Luhan eventually got tired of always having Sehun there, Luhan had other friends too, he wanted to spend time with the other members like Jongin or Minseok, but Sehun would always be there with him, always, it was tiring. So tiring that one day he snapped at Sehun, saying some harsh words he didn't really mean.  

 

"I'm sorry" was the only thing Luhan could say watching the pain in Sehun's eyes. Sehun just waved away the statement and everything else. It was okay really.  

Only it wasn't, it was not okay that his favourite person neglected him for others when they could all perfectly hang out when Sehun never did that. Time came and Luhan left the group and that was the final straw for Sehun, it was obvious that he was nowhere near a favourite person to Luhan so there was no point in keeping touch with him. He never answered to any of Luhan's messages, so Luhan eventually stopped trying to keep in touch with him which angered Sehun more.  

Chanyeol was always a good friend for Sehun and Chanyeol was there when Luhan left. Consciously or unconsciously Chanyeol doesn't know but he suddenly found himself spending a lot of time with Sehun. He started making more fanservice with Sehun than any other member. He'd take out Sehun for bubbletea, and pizza and chicken with beer near Han river. Maybe it was pity at first, that Sehun was left all alone. Chanyeol was a natural social butterfly, he had no problem to make friendships and keep them. Sehun wasn't. For Sehun it was even a miracle that he managed to keep such a good friendship with Chanyeol since their pre debut days, but then again maybe it was because of Chanyeol and not Sehun.  

Sehun was in pure joy. Chanyeol would always take me out to do things, even when he went out with Baekhyun, or Jongin for a drink somewhere Sehun would hate to go, he'd still invite him and Sehun would go. He'd hate it there, want to go home as soon as possible but it was good, it was all good because Chanyeol had thought of inviting him, Chanyeol kept him company all night, kept him occupied so he wouldn't be bored. They knew each other for a decade and he may not looked like it but Chanyeol was a really considerate person, he really payed attention to his friends so he knew, he knew when Sehun hated the place but he just tagged along for reason only Sehun knows so it was up to Chanyeol to keep him entertained.  

Thinking back, Sehun realises that Chanyeol was always like that, he'd always take Sehun out for dinner after practice and then walk him safe home, he'd always spend part of his day with Sehun even if his schedule was full. Guild ate away at Sehun, he was obviously Chanyeol's favourite person, but Sehun was ungrateful and spend a huge portion of his years to pine after Luhan, so he decided to give all his attention to Chanyeol.  

It wasn't that hard, with Chanyeol showering Sehun with his attention everyday it was very easy to become Sehun's favourite person. They started doing everything together. When Chanyeol wanted to go to amusement park they'd go together. They would go together almost everywhere, for dinner, for walk, in the gym. Everywhere Chanyeol was, Sehun was there too.  

The best part in for Sehun was that Chanyeol didn't hesitate to take a bunch of photos with him and upload them on his instagram, showcasing how close they were. Sehun really was in pure bliss, he couldn't ask for anything more.  

Only he did.  

With the years Sehun made good friends with everyone in EXO, he wasn't awkward around them anymore and he believed he had found a good balanced in spending time with the other members but always spending time with Chanyeol too and with Chanyeol's bright character noone found it weird that they were always together. Noone told him to "give Chanyeol some space" because Chanyeol had all the space he needed, he just had to fit Sehun in this space too and Chanyeol managed it perfectly.  

It was Sehun who took the step first. They were watching a movie with Jongin and Sehun was laying his head on Chanyeol's lap, it was good. Chanyeol would play with his hair sometime during the movie, it was good, everything was good, it showed that even though the intersting movie Chanyeol still payed attention to Sehun. What made if better was the fact that Jongin actually gave them space, he was there talking with them through the movie but he was sitting on the floor, not trying to squeeze himself in the couch like Baekhyun might did. So Sehun found the oppirtunity and slipped his hand to Chanyeol's free hand, it was felt from the popcorn and salt on Sehun's clean hand, and the angle was uncomfortable from both Chanyeol and Sehun but nonetheless Chanyeol intertwined their fingers, it was perfect.  

Since that day Chanyeol initiated a lot more of hand holding when Sehun least expected it. Like in the waiting room in the music shows, or in the café they used to going with Jongdae for some quiet time. Chanyeol would take Sehun's hand in his and lace their fingers together under the table, or behind his back, places noone could see.  

Love. Sehun was in love, he was head over heels for Chanyeol. Chanyeol was everything Sehun ever wanted, everything he had ever imagine his significant other would be, everything he could ever ask for.  

But Sehun always asked for more.  

In one of their schedules overseas Sehun was assigned to a room with Baekhyun, he was furious, he wanted to protest, to throw a tantrum, he wanted to be in the same room with Chanyeol. But Chanyeol was his perfect knight in shining armour for a reason, he spoke up and asked to be in the same room with Sehun with the excuse that they wanted to do a late night vapp broadcast together because they promised their fans the other day. Coming from Chanyeol's mouth noone protested, they might believed it they might didn't but noone said anything they just accepted it.  

As soon as they were over with their schedules and back to their room Chanyeol pushed Sehun to the door and kissed him, locking the door in the process. He kissed him hard but tender at the same time, his grip on Sehun's hip strong enough to say _'you're mine'_ and Sehun liked it. He loved it. He kissed back like his life depended on it, like Chanyeol was all the air he needed to stay alive. 

Chanyeol kissed him again and again, from his neck to the back of his ear and back to his lips. Pushing his tongue passed Sehun's lips and tasting every part of his mouth until Sehun couldn't breathe anymore and he broke the kiss.  

They both had enough rational thoughts to realise they have to do the vapp broadcast and so they did. Sehun saying things like _"why do my heart beats when I look at a man"_ and Chanyeol laughing. It was a stupid vapp, they talked nonsense or making faces at the camera most of the time. But Sehun was happy, the fans' love and Chanyeol's warmth at his side was all he needed right then. 

Sehun lost his virginity to Chanyeol that night.  

It was late and the broadcast was always two hours of them talking nonsense so they ended it. The moment Sehun put his phone away Chanyeol was on him kissing him hungrily and Sehun wanted more, more. He wanted all of Chanyeol, every bit of him. It was more painful and less pleasurable even though Chanyeol did the best he could, it was uncomfortable and Sehun couldn't see why people liked it this much. But Chanyeol made it better, Chanyeol made everything better. Sehun wasn't sure if he was numb to the pain or started to feel pleasure but he was happy. He felt a concetion with Chanyeol, he felt like he finally got every bit of Chanyeol's being and of course in return he gave every bit of him to Chanyeol. Sehun was always a person of equivalent exchange, you give what you take.  

Since that day they became even more inseparable, if there was Chanyeol there was Sehun and the opposite.  

But they had separate schedules too and Chanyeol was a lot more famous than Sehun, the shows asked for him but not for Sehun. That started eating away Sehun like never before. Before they get together Chanyeol would have a packed schedule that didn't include Sehun but Sehun knew, Sehun understood or at least tried to, Chanyeol wasn't his and either way Chanyeol would always go back to him after his schedules. But now that wasn't the case. Now Chanyeol _was_ his and only his so for Chanyeol to have to spend huge amount of time or sometimes days far for Sehun was uncalled for.  

Baekhyun was not stupid. Baekhyun was also a lot more observant than Chanyeol was. That two being put together Baekhyun could realise things before anyone else, could realise well hidden things. Baekhyun knew about Sehun and Chanyeol. In any other occasion he would probably puke all over the place but he tried to be a supportive friend and member to them. He wouldn’t cause trouble to his friends and his group. It's not like they were bothering anyone in the first place if everything they were really subtle only someone as observant as Baekhyun could understand and Sehun's natural attachment to his favourite things and it was clear that Chanyeol was his favourite made it even more difficult for anyone to realise.   

And with that being said Baekhyun saw how things gradually started to change. It was unhealthy since day one, the way Sehun clinged to Luhan but Luhan had realised it soon enough and pushed him away, made it clear that he was his own person and needed his own space. Baekhyun had left a sigh of relief then, an even bigger one when Luhan left because Baekhyun never knew what might have happened. When Sehun started getting close with Chanyeol he wasn't to suspicious, Sehun was heartbroken and a social awkward kid, he was also young, he saw Chanyeol as a form of life saver so Baekhyun didn’t think much. Also Chanyeol being Chanyeol made it easy for Baekhyun to lower his guard. Chanyeol was smart, he caught on things and unlike Luhan, Chanyeol knew how to handle Sehun without hurt him, he knew how to handle almost every situation. So Baekhyun rested well at these thoughts.  

But it seems that wasn't the case. Baekhyun can't pin point why, maybe Chanyeol was too head over heels for Sehun, maybe he just didn't pay enough attention to these things. But what Baekhyun was seeing was the least unhealthy. Sehun because possessive over Chanyeol. Whenever Chanyeol went, Sehun went too. Of course they used to do this before too but Sehun had opened up enough for him to go out with Jongin or Joonmyun without Chanyeol there, or for Chanyeol to go somewhere without him. Now that wasn't the case.  

Baekhyun even heard Sehun saying to Chanyeol _"You are mine, don't look at anyone else"._ To Baekhyun's book for relationships 101 this meant possessiveness and it was the start of something unhealthy. Only it wasn't the start but too deep in the middle and Baekhyun didn't see it until it was so much that it ended up suffocate even him. The thing is everyone saw it at this point but they couldn’t master the guts to say anything. Jongin tried with his own way to help but it was not enough, every nerve in his body screamed _"you don't mess with something like this"_ so he eventually gave up.  

At first noone bat an eye when Sehun started to demand to MC music shows together with Chanyeol, if everything some were happy that finally Sehun wanted to showcase different sides of himself without being shy. But then it became too much, he started to demand for Chanyeol to take him in the same shows he went and Chanyeol had always the way to get him in too, after all more EXO members meant more views which meant more money but there were shows that didn't accept it. That's when it became worse, Sehun would ask and Chanyeol would always take him with him even though Sehun wasn't accepted in the studio he could still just sit behind the cameras and watch, after all he has nothing better to do. Sehun's significant less schedules than the other members made it easy for him to follow Chanyeol everywhere. And Chanyeol was in love so he never complained.  

It became so much that Baekhyn cornered Chanyeol one day after his schedule.  

Baekhyun thanked every god in existence that Sehun had a schedule with Jongin which he couldn't avoid and Chanyeol had a separate schedule with Joonmyun which couldn't be cancelled too.  

"We need to talk." 

Thankfully Chanyeol seemed to still have enough rational thought in him to agree without hesitation although Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol knew the topic of the conversation they were going to have.  

Baekhyn didn’t beat around the bush, he never did. "This is unhealthy"  

"I know" Chanyeol lowered his gaze. 

"And what are you doing about it?"  

"I'm trying Baekhyun" Chanyeol felt like snapping at Baekhyun.  

"You don't seem to try enough" Baekhyun didn't make it any easier for him.  

"I am trust me" 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at that.  

"Trust me please, you know me." Chanyeol didn't seem to be able to look Baekhyun in the eyes.  

Baekhyun left a sigh "Just... This is unhealthy Chanyeol, for you, for Sehun, for your relationship, for the group. I know you love him but please."  

Baekhtun walked out of the room. Chanyeol punch the wall so hard his knuckles bleeded. He was angry, he never felt so angry. 

Months passed and Baekhyun didn’t see any progress. They had the same conversation again and again and Baekhyun felt drained.  

"He fucking needs medical assistance Chanyeol open your fucking eyes" Baekhyun snapped at Chanyeol one day.  

"Baekhyun please don't worry. Everything will be fine." Chanyeol snapped back at that point.  

"You say this the last nine months but I see no difference."  

"There is difference."  

"Chanyeol he's fucking sick can’t you see it?"  

At that Chanyeol almost, almost yelled at Baekhyun but he took a deep breathe trying to clam down.   
   
"Baekhyun please trust me. I know what I'm doing."  

And Baekhyun was tired of arguing so he just nodded and left. 

Another nine months passed and Baekhyun really couldn't see how this was becoming better when Sehun all but actively threw tantrums whenever Chanyeol as much as looked at someone else than him. And for Baekhyun's bad luck he was always there to listen to them.  

If Baekhyun wanted to be honest he could give it to Sehun for being so calm when they were with the other members, but the things he stambled upon late at night when Sehun couldn't take all the build up jealousy anymore scared him.  

And of course it was Baekhyun's luck to enter the kitcen to Sehun sweetalking Chanyeol with things like _"you're mine" , "you can never leave me", "I only need you"._ And Baekhyun emptied his guts in the bathroom that night.  

He couldn’t believe that such words would be the one to say them but here he was anyway.  

"I think it's better if you leave the group."  

Chanyeol almost choked on his saliva at the words that left Baekhyun's lips. He thought they were going to talk about Sehun again but this was new.  

"Both you and him. It's bad for everyone and if you even treasure this group and its members even a little you better leave. This is bad for all of us. We worked too hard to achieve everything for our dreams and hard work to crumble down for something like this"  

Chanyeol didn't say a word, didn't even dared to breathe as Baekhyun broke down with every word leaving his mouth. It was hard even for Baekhyun to say these words Chanyeol understood.  

"I understand" was all he said when Baekhyun clamed down.  

They both left. Chanyeol with some health problem excuse of him being tired all the time and his health couldn't take the harsh schedule anymore. And Sehun with the excuse that he wanted to actually go to university and study dance.  

They were honest idols that almost never gave bad impression so noone questioned them much. Everyone believed them.  

While saying their goodbyes Baekhyun leaned close to Chanyeol's ear whispering _"Please now that you'll be alone, please_ _thake_ _him to a doctor he needs help."_  

Chanyeol nodded whispering a _"I will_ _"_ back.  

Sehun had a mix of sadness and joyness in his face. Baekhyun supposed he didn't really want to throw his dream and everything away but he could finally be with Chanyeol the way he wanted. Baekhyun felt sorry for him. Mental illness is a serious problem and since they both just official went on a hiatus than withdrawing form the group he hoped he'd be healthy enough to come back soon.  

But Baekhyun also thought he should have realised sooner and maybe he did. 

Once in their own house Sehun couldn’t be more happy to have Chanyeol all to himself. Chanyeol plopped himself next to Sehun and the younger leaned his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, he carressed his soft hair and Sehun was at bliss.  

"We have enough money to last us" Chanyeol started and Sehun hummed to indicate he's listening.  

"Also since I'm composing there won't be a problem for me to do it here and with my own studio I'm about to buy noone will tell you, you can't come. And I found a dance class I can come too just to watch for you."  

Sehun smiled at those words. It was so kind of Chanyeol to think about his passion too. Chanyeol really did love him. 

"My good Sehunie, you can never leave me, know why?"  

Sehun snuggled to Chanyeol's chest, hand over his abdomen "I'm your property" he answered smiling at his own words.  

And really Baekhyun maybe had realised it but he hoped, he hoped for a Chanyeol he thought he knew and closed his eyes to Chanyeol's behaviour and words like _"You're my property, I'll never leave you"_ he heard.  

He had long ago realised that Sehun's might was overly attached but it only fed Chanyeol's own possessiveness. That the real problem in this relationship was not only Sehun but Chanyeol too. Chanyeol who wanted to own Sehun.  

That everything that came out of Chanyeol's mouth was only cheap excuses to protect his own paranoia.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> finally i had some writing inspiration while at home so i'm now at a writing sprea ;-; i'm so happy... 
> 
> more word vomit from me yay!!! 
> 
> for those you follow my chaptered bts story i will try to post the next chapter soon..
> 
> your thoughts are always welcomed thank you for reading, hope you enjoed it ^_^


End file.
